Stand-up bags and pouches that use a straw are in the art of beverage containers. In CA1116130, a multilayered beverage container is constructed with an insertion opening through outside layers up to an inner layer and a tear-off closure strip covering the insertion opening, where in use, the strip tears the inner layer to expose the insertion opening in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,583, which is directed to a stand-up bag, sought to eliminate the tear-off strip of CA1116130 by providing a piercing opening for the straw that is through all layers of the bag material and a sealing foil or strip that is affixed to an inner side of the material around the piercing opening. Thus, the sealing foil or film is outwardly exposed but there is not a tear-off tab that needs disposing. The sealing film, however has the potential to be exposed to unsanitary conditions prior to being punctured by the straw.
In U.S. Patent Appln. Pub. No. 2013/0101239, a packing container with a pull tab built into the packing material is disclosed, where a closure film is provided in the area of the pull tab, and only a connection area of the pull tab that is connected to the closure film makes an opening in the closure film for the straw
There is an on-going need to provide liquid packaging containers such as pouches or boxes that provide excellent protection to and sanitary conditions for beverages such as juice, while at the same time are economical and customizable to consumer's needs.